


Star Light, Star Bright

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeder der Avengers ist Natasha über die Zeit wichtig geworden. Aber er war immer noch ihr erster richtiger Freund; die erste Person, die an das Gute in ihr geglaubt hatte. Als Clint sich bei einer Mission schwer verletzt, kann sie nichts anderes tun, als ihm die Genesung so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten – und dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner von ihnen währenddessen den Verstand verliert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

**... I wish I may, I wish I might**

 

 

 **A Wish Unfulfilled**  
  
Für einen winzigen, endlosen Augenblick sah es so aus, als schaffe er es doch noch, das Gleichgewicht auf seinem Ausguck zu halten. Vor Natashas Augen lief der Moment wie in Zeitlupe ab, als Clint doch über die Kante des Hochhauses verschwand.

  
"Wir haben den Sichtkontakt zu Hawkeye verloren. Wiederhole, Sichtkontakt zu Hawkeye verloren. Iron Man, hast du ihn auf dem Schirm?" Coulsons Stimme war ruhig, als er in sein Headset sprach, aber die zur Faust geballten Hände sprachen eine andere Sprache. Es mochte nichts Ungewöhnliches sein, dass einer von den Avengers kurzzeitig verschwand, für gewöhnlich geschah dies jedoch nicht nach einem Fall aus mehreren hundert Metern. Clints Leitung blieb totenstill und auch Stark hatte nichts Positives zu berichten.

  
"Bin um das Gebäude herum geflogen, kein Zeichen von Hawkeye. Mein Radar kann ihn auch nicht finden, wir sollten wirklich über eine Art Peilsender für jeden von uns nachdenken, das würde das Finden um einiges erleichtern."

  
Natasha zog scharf die Luft ein. Erst ihre brennenden Lungen zeigten ihr, dass sie für einen Moment zu Atmen vergessen haben schien. Sie wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Coulson, der ihr grimmig zunickte, und machte sich dann im Laufschritt auf zu dem Gebäude, wo sie alle Clint zuletzt gesehen hatten.

  
 _ 'Bitte, lass ihn in Ordnung sein. Er muss in Ordnung sein.' _

  
Natasha war nie besonders gläubig gewesen, aber in diesem Moment schickte sie ein Stoßgebet an alle höheren Mächte, die ihr zuhören mochten. Wenn Clint okay war, würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens wunschlos glücklich sein, zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Moment so an. Als sie das Hochhaus umrundete, kam ihr zwischen den Trümmern eine kleine Gestalt entgegen, die direkt auf sie zuhielt.

  
"Miss? Sind Sie Black Widow?" Natasha kniete sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter und nickte. "Dann habe ich eine Nachricht für Sie..."  
  


 

  
  
 ** A Wish Forgotten**  
  
Natasha beobachtete mit Besorgnis, wie die angespannten Fältchen um Clints Augen immer tiefer wurden, je länger er ans Bett gefesselt war. Ein bisschen wunderte es sie doch, dass keiner der anderen Avengers die Zeichen bemerkte: Clint plante seine Flucht, nicht aus seinem Bett, sondern aus dem Turm, ohne dabei auf seine Gesundheit zu achten. 

  
Das Team mochte eine Truppe bunt zusammengewürfelter Charaktere sein, tief in ihrem Inneren waren sie jedoch allesamt Glucken, was sich nicht besonders gut mit Clints Verlangen nach einer unkomplizierten und unerwähnten Genesung vertrug. Bevor Steves Angebot, Clint das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen, und Tonys Entwurf eines elektronischen Rollstuhls in einem Desaster endeten,  musste etwas geschehen. 

  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie an Thor, der beim Wache halten vor Clints Tür eingeschlafen war, vorbei ins Zimmer glitt. Ein gedämpftes, bläuliches Licht erhellte den Raum nur spärlich, aber es genügt Natasha um zu sehen, dass Clint wach war. Seine langsame Reaktion auf ihr Eintreten bedeutete außerdem, dass man ihm noch immer Schmerzmittel verabreichte.

  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hievte sie ihn sich über die Schulter. Natasha hatte Clint schon oft auf diese Weise getragen, doch nie war er ihr so zerbrechlich vorgekommen wie diesmal, als sie ihn durch den Turm hinauf zum Dach trug.

  
Auf dem Flachdach angekommen, setzte sie ihn vorsichtig auf den bereitgestellten Liegestuhl ab und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken.

  
"Heute Nacht ist ein Meteorschauer und ich dachte mir, du kannst ein paar Wünsche ganz gut gebrauchen." Clint lächelte abwesend und griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor er den Blick zum Himmel schweifen ließ.

  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aneinander gelehnt auf dem Dach erwachten, konnte keiner von ihnen sich erinnern, was sie sich eigentlich gewünscht hatten. Es blieb nur das Gefühl zurück, dass sich alles zum Besseren gewendet hatte.

 

 

  
  
  
  
 **A Wish Granted**  
  
Als Clint aus dem Behandlungszimmer trat, ohne die Krücken, auf denen er hinein gehumpelt war, brach unter den Avengers Chaos aus. Tony steckte sich zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen gellenden Pfiff aus; Steve und Thor klatschten laut Beifall und Bruce lächelte freudig, die Anspannung in seinen Schultern das erste Mal seit Clints Verletzung abwesend. Natasha stand kopfschüttelnd daneben und beobachtete das Geschehen mit einer Wärme in ihrem Blick, die sie noch ein halbes Jahr zuvor als eine unüberwindbare Schwäche gesehen hätte. Was für eine sonderbare Wendung ihr Lebe doch genommen hatte, dass sie nun ihre Stärke aus einem Konzept bezog, dass sie Loki gegenüber als Kinderkram abgetan hatte.

  
Clints Freude strahlte jedoch heller als die der anderen, als er sich von Thor in den Schwitzkasten nehmen und Steves freundschaftliches, etwas zu überschwängliches Schulterklopfen über sich ergehen ließ. Bruce sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und mit einem Räuspern begann er zu berichten. 

  
"Alles im grünen Bereich. Ich kann direkt ins Training einsteigen und sollte es weiterhin gut laufen, darf ich in ein, zwei Wochen wieder mit auf Missionen."

  
"Wird auch Zeit!", frohlockte Tony und zog erst Clint, dann Steve in einer Umarmung. "Kommt schon, Leute, der Falke fliegt wieder. Das schreit doch praktisch nach einer Gruppenumarmung!" Thor, der Gefallen daran unter "Waffenbrüdern und -schwestern" gefunden hatte, breitete sofort seine Arme aus und zog damit auch Natasha und Bruce in das Knäuel aus verschlungenen Gliedmaßen.

  
Natashas und Clints Blicke trafen sich durch das Gewühl an Armen hindurch und kommunizierten wortlos miteinander, wie sie es schon seit dem Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft taten.

  
"Ein verrückter Haufen, nicht wahr?", sagten Clints Augen und: " _Unser_  verrückter Haufen", antwortete Natashas Lächeln, als sie an ein rothaariges, kleines Mädchen zurückdachte, dessen größter Wunsch es gewesen war, einen Freund zu finden. Nun hatte sie sogar fünf davon. **  
**


End file.
